MXC: The Total Drama Version
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Your favorite all-stars from Total Drama Island to Total Drama Pahkitew Island get ready to compete in the toughest competition in town! Bones will be broken and egos will be crushed. It's a definite battle of the sexes on MXC, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! Based on the TV show on Spike.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**"MXC: The Total Drama Edition"**

**Rated T for mild language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Total Drama or MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

* * *

As the opening theme song played to a montage of various contestants smashing their faces, falling from logs, landing in sludge and running for their lives, the announcer's voice spoke from off-screen.

_**"What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to the most toughest competition in town, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! Today, it's a special Total Drama edition of MXC, as your favorite all-stars from Total Drama Island to Total Drama Pahkitew Island compete in a battle of the sexes! Who will conquer the competition? Will it be the boisterous boys or the gruesome girls? We'll find out as you get fired up for M...X...C! And now, here are your real drama queens, or should I say kings, Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano!"**_

After the MXC logo had popped up, the scene switched to Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano sitting alongside their interns. But the scenery was different.

Instead of a Japanese throne room, the scenery takes place in Pahkitew Island. The duo are kneeling on the carpet leading to a waterfall, and they are surrounded by interns (who were dressed like Chris McLean) in two rows of about eight, with Chris McLean himself in the farthest back in the formation in his own row, the only one standing in the group.

"Hello and welcome to MXC!" Vic exclaimed. "And let me tell ya, it is great to be back on the show! Everybody's now recharged, our lips match with our mouths, and we get to see twice the carnage than we can already expect!"

"Woo hoo!" Kenny shouted. "That means that I finally get to quit my replacement job on CSI as the guy who always gets killed, thanks to Chris McLean!"

"No problem, dude." Chris said, nodding in the back.

"Indeed, as Chris McLean, the host of the Total Drama series, has funded all the costs for bringing this show back on the air," Vic replied. "And as of now, MXC is now officially on the Cartoon Network!"

"Yeah," Kenny nodded. "It's just like on Spike TV, with a lot more painful eliminations, Guy LeDou-"

But then, Vic smacked him in the head with his trademark paper fan.

"Oh, wrong you are Ken," Vic sighed. "Since we are now on a family network, the executives down at Cartoon Network have forced a few changes. One of them was replacing our field reporter with Total Drama's gruffy muscleman, Chef Hatchet. Unfortunately, the executives have dubbed Guy as too creepy and too un-family friendly for CN's standards."

"So we can't even say Guy's last name?" Kenny whined.

The camera then got a good shot at the camera crew, who were busy wearing their CN T-shirts. The director, who was filming Kenny and Vic, nodded his head. Suddenly, Kenny shot a cold angry glare, not saying one word for the remainder of the segment.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to make due with what we got," Vic nodded. "Now here's Chef Hatchet right now."

The scene switched over to a field close to the obstacle course where Chef Hatchet greeted viewers, wearing nothing but a safari hat and coat. He's got a microphone and he is really pumped up.

"Hi, this is Chef Hatchet here," Chef muttered, "I don't know why the heck I'm doing this. I dress like a gay adventurer, for pete's sake. My shorts are so tight, I can hardly breathe a little. But if it's worth twice the money that Chris pays me for, I'm gonna do it. Anyway, I'm supposed to rant about my life, but I ain't doin' it. Let's go to the games already."

The scene then switched to a montage of games which was shown for today's lineup.

"First off, we start with Wall Bangers," Chef sighed. "Then we step over stones with Sinkers and Floaters, followed up by the equally excruciating Wall Buggers, and we finish it with the less-painful, log-rolling Log Drop. And now here's the Captain. Can I get my pay-check now? You know how I am when I don't get my f***in' cash this instant!"

The scene then switched over to a hill with trees, where Captain Tenneal stood strong with a sword in hand. He looked over to the rest of the contestants who were all seated with red helmets on.

"Thanks, Hatchet!" Captain Tenneal exclaimed. "Okay, who here thinks the Total Drama series are a throwback to reality show stereotypes? With the idea of using their ego's to inflate through their new-found fame? Show of hands... NOW!

In response, everyone lifted their right hand together.

"Well, you're all wrong," Captain replied. "Shows like that will only cause you to regard to the lowest form of Canada's society, followed by pregnant moms, and stereotypical rednecks like this hefty blonde over here."

And then, the Captain glared at a contestant with curly blonde hair, a pink top, blue pants, and had a chubby body.

"You in the front," Tenneal said. "What is it that you do?"

"Hi, my name's Sugar, and I was once the mascot for Darwin's Food Safari!" Sugar exclaimed, "I even know the whole entire jingle!"

"Oh, you do?" Tenneal raised his eyebrow. "Care to sing the jingle for us!"

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Sugar nodded as she stood up.

Taking in a deep breath, Sugar sung out her jingle in front of the Captain and the contestants.

"Hungry for a tasty snack/Zebra, Tiger, Dolphin, Yak/Come inside, please dont-"

However, by the middle of the song, Sugar accidentally turned her back, and farted next to the Captain! When she blasted her butt trumpet, it made Captain Tenneal choke on her fart gas!

"AGGGGH!" Captain screamed in pain, "Dear god woman, what in the hell did you eat?!"

"Oh, just some 15 rounds of cabbage, hummus and dead skunk butt!" Sugar stated.

However, the fart gas was spreading to the contestants who began choking all of her smelly air.

"Could you... just start... the game already?" Gwen shouted over to the captain.

Looking over far away to Gwen, the Captain decided to start things already.

"Good thinking," Captain nodded as he clinched onto his sword tightly. "Somebody should spray the entire woods with anti-freeze right now! LEEEET'S GOOOOOO!"

After he swung his sword in victory, the Captain and the contestants all sprinted down the hills, possibly to run away from Sugar's horrifying fart gas.

* * *

**Well, talk about an opening. Anyway, make sure you check out full episodes of MXC on YouTube! They're definitely gold!  
**

**First event will be Wall Bangers, so stay tuned and give feedback if you can! Until then, who's ready to party down?**


	2. Ch 2: Wall Bangers

**"MXC: The Total Drama Edition"**

**Rated T for mild language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Total Drama or MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Wall Bangers  
**_

* * *

As the rest of the contestants were running down the nearly burning forest, the footage of the first event was shown.

"Okay, now were off to our first event, Wall Bangers!" Vic replied, "There's four walls and four doors. Each wall only has one passable door. Choose the right door, and break through to victory. But choose the wrong door, and you belong to Skanky! Captain, if you will...?"

After a shot of the large headed, yet cartoonish-looking samurai Skanky was shown, the camera switched over to field marshall Captain Tenneal, who blew the whistle and swung his sword.

"Get it on!" Captain exclaimed.

And then, out came the first male Total Drama contestant.

"I'm famous, GOSH!" A certain nerd spoke out as he ran through the course.

"And first up for the males, it's Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V!" Vic exclaimed.

But after Harold's introduction was over, Harold was knocked down by the first door, resulting in an instant elimination!

"Oh, and he's out already!" Vic exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, his name is Doris?!" Kenny gasped.

"That's apparently what it says, Ken!" Vic nodded.

As Harold got up on his two feet, Kenny spoke out to him far away.

"Hey Doris, you suck!" Ken shouted.

Hearing this from Kenny Blankenship, Harold started crying his eyes out and ran away from the course.

"Kenny, that was mean!" Vic scowled.

"Yeah, I know." Kenny nodded.

After Harold left, another contestant began to run through the course.

"I love my Cody-Wody!" A female shouted.

"And first up for the females, it's the Cody-obsessed stalker/blogger from Total Drama World Tour, Sierra!" Vic exclaimed.

The tall Sierra quickly made short work of the first wall, pushing through it like gangbusters!

"And there goes wall number one." Vic replied.

"Look at her ponytail." Kenny responded, "It's so long it can reach to her feet!"

Sierra tried to get through the second wall, but he was knocked down instantly.

"And right there, she's out!" Vic exclaimed.

"She should blog about how much her run sucks." Kenny smirked in amusement.

"Indeed." Vic nodded.

"This sucks Barney-balls!" Sierra cried out angrily as she left the course.

After Sierra's departure, another male contestant ran to the obstacle.

"And next up for the males..." Vic said.

"I'm muy caliente!" Alejandro shouted.

"It's Alejandro Burromuerto, all-star and the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Vic replied.

Instantly, Alejandro sprinted to the first wall, passing it instantly with flying colors.

"Instantly goes through the first wall there, Ken." Vic replied.

Not surprisingly, Alejandro past through the second wall. When he got up, he was eyeing down Skanky like a plate of carne asada.

"Haha, look who Alejandro's going against!" Kenny snickered.

"It would be surprising to see what he does against MXC's beloved Skanky!" Vic replied.

With an angry smirk, Skanky began to approach Alejandro, who began showing no fear of the huge big-headed samurai. Apparently, the latin lover had a plan in mind.

"What do you think of this, Amigo?" Alejandro smiled.

Suddenly, the winner of TDWT ripped up his red t-shirt and showed Skanky his gleaming six-pack abs. However, the glare blinded Skanky's eyes so much that it sent the big man down and knocked him unconscious!

"Look at that Ken," Vic replied. "I've never seen anything like that before!"

"He just knocked Skanky down with his abs!" Kenny gasped.

After Skanky was laid out, Alejandro leaped past him and passed through the third wall.

"Alejandro tearing out through the course like gang-busters!" Vic exclaimed.

"I don't know, but his abs are killing my eyes here!" Kenny said, having to fix the vision from his eyes.

Without any surprise at all, Alejandro passed the final wall, therefore giving the males a score of 1-0!

"And he's done it, Ken!" Vic exclaimed. "Very impressive!"

"I can't believe Alejandro just killed Skanky with his hotness!" Kenny cried out.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded. "And that gives the guys team their lead, 1-0!"

After Alejandro celebrated his victory, another female contestant ran into the scene, ready to take on the course!

"This one's for Sadie! EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Katie squealed with glee.

"And next up for the ladies, it's Katie!" Vic exclaimed, "One half of the BFFFLs with her best friend Sadie!"

Katie tried his best to get past the first wall, but she got knocked down instantly as her face rammed himself through the wood! From there, she ended up assuming the position on the floor.

"OH!" Vic gasped, "She's down already!"

"That's a position she's always used to." Kenny snickered.

"KENNY!" Vic shouted at his partner. "Anyway, that's our MXC Impact Replay!"

After Katie cried herself in defeat, a replay was shown of her entire run.

"As you see here, she hugs herself right against the wall!" Vic replied.

"I don't know Vic," Kenny said. "If you see it back-to-back, it looks like she's humping the door. That's sick."

"Right you are, Ken."

After the replay was over, another male contestant sprinted down to the course.

"Zombie-free and living it!" Shawn shouted.

"Next up for the males, it's the winner of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Shawn!" Vic exclaimed.

Instantly, Shawn rammed through the first wall followed by the second wall.

"Shawn of course, a conspiracy theorist being hooked to the zombie apocalypse," Vic informed Ken. "And right there, he's already crushed through two walls already!"

"Tearing them down like zombies, Vic!" Kenny replied.

After getting up on his two feet, Shawn looked up to Skanky, who was approaching him in a face-off.

"Can Shawn get past Skanky?" Vic raised an eyebrow.

As Skanky tried to attack him with his giant fists, Shawn ducked under him and ran for the third wall, but only to be knocked down by the wooden door, resulting in elimination!

"And what a shame!" Vic's eyes cringed.

"Somebody send him six feet under." Kenny replied again.

"Indeed." Vic nodded. "Here's another look at the replay."

While Skanky started double-fisting Shawn right on the chest, a replay was shown of his run, mostly the part where he hit the wall.

"Right there, he avoids a near-miss by Skanky, but he ends up getting head-shot by that unforgiving wall." Vic commented.

"Yeah, it would be interesting if his brains was splattered on that wall." Kenny replied.

"Obviously, you can't get what you want, Ken." Vic sighed.

As the replay came to a close, the last female contestant of the event appeared on the course.

"I hope I don't fail!" Beth shouted out.

"And last up for the females, it's the runner-up of Total Drama Action and wanna-be, Beth!" Vic exclaimed.

Beth instantly ran through the first wall successfully.

"Right there, she instantly gets pass the first wall!" Vic exclaimed.

"For a nerd with a big butt, she moves very fast." Kenny snickered.

"Must be the extra lard." Vic replied.

Beth tried to get past the second wall, but wrecked her entire body through the wooden door, knocking her glasses to the floor.

"Oh, and she fails instantly!" Vic replied.

"And now she's fallen blind." Kenny said.

"You may be right, Ken!" Vic nodded.

After she was knocked down, the wannabe tried her best to find her glasses by waving her hand around and around again.

"Can someone find my glasses?" Beth shouted out. "I have night blindness!"

"What a shame for her, Ken," Vic responded. "Anyway, thanks to Latin heartthrob Alejandro Burromuerto, the males lead up the females 1-0!"

After the score was shown on the scoreboard, the scene shot back to Kenny and Vic still sitting next to the waterfall.

"So far we have the guys beating the girls." Vic replied, "Anyway Ken, how does it feel to be used to the family-friendly version of MXC?"

"It sucks Vic." Kenny sighed.

"Why so?" Vic raised his eyebrow.

"There's not any boobage." Kenny snarled.

"Maybe not, but on the bright side, we have a large demographic through audiences 0 to 100 years old." Vic informed him, "But just because we're now family-friendly, that doesn't mean the women contestants can show a lot of leg."

"Yeah, but with more boobage, the ratings fly through the roof." Kenny explained.

"Sorry Ken, but no ounce of nudity is allowed." Vic sighed. "If you have a problem, go ask the network executives at CN. See what they'll do about your problem!"

"All right, then." Kenny nodded as she grabbed a phone next to him.

After typing out the CN's phone number, Kenny put the phone to his ear, hearing the ringtone. And then, the phone picked up Kenny's signal.

"Yeah, is this CN?" Kenny replied. "This is Kenny Blankenship of MXC. I demand that you include nudity and boobage, and beer and chicks on this so-called family-friendly program. If you don't, I'll kidnap you and perform the world's first sexorcism! Are you hearing me? I-"

However, Ken was cut off by some black sludge, which blasted the co-host in the face. Apparently, the black sludge happened to come out of the phone itself. So unusual and so strange.

"PFFFFFT!" Kenny said, spitting out some sludge. "Who knew phones can be so cruel?"

"Huh, God's funny." Vic smirked.

The scene then switched to footage of the next event followed by an ad bug.

_**When we come back, we get more Total Drama with Sinkers and Floaters. So be careful and watch your step, nardbags!**_

* * *

**Sorry, there's not much commentary from Vic and Ken (I do my best to try and recreate that commentator magic just like on MXC). I promise to include more commentary from both men. Hopefully, we'll**** see more of Chef Hatchet.**_**  
**_

**Anyway, next chapter and event will be Sinkers &amp; Floaters, so feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
